Gundam UC0081: Eternal Battle
by Philly Heat
Summary: No Summary


Drive-by. Death. Hatred. Vengeance. Death. Fear. Paranoia. Alley. Jump. Death. Kids. Fun. Games. Gangs. Innocence. Lost. Shots. Blood. Death. Drinks. Drugs. Crime. Shots. Pray. Repent. Fall. Death. Murder. Homicide. Massacre. Blood. Death. Crime. Police. Fights. Injustice. Prison yards. Knives. Death. Sleep. Screams. Sirens. Cold. Shots. Sleep. Eternal.  
  
The innocent living with the evil. Too close to alike to distinguish. Bullets fly through everywhere. Stray bullets. Bullets attacking the guilty, hitting the innocent. No bullets hit the highest floors of the Projects. No one escapes the highest floors of the Projects. People getting cornered. Have to choose whether to jump to the ground or fall to the ground.  
  
The ground where kids be playing dodge ball. On the other side gangsters waiting. The kid tosses the ball as the gangsters' wait ended Their target dashes through the area where the kids are playing. The three gangsters start firing at their target. A little girl falls as the target cuts the barbed wire with his knife and jumps the fence. He runs up the grinders into a window. An Uzi comes out of it and starts raining bullets. Breaking Glass. Breaking Bones. Breaking Lives. The only survivor pressing against the wall. Five years later presses to hard against the wall and winds up living behind the wall. Getting cut out in the yard by inmates, getting beat inside by the corrupted. Convicted for Larson, Homicide, and Drug Dealing. In for running to slow, and running out of bullets. Same for all his inmates. Luck is the only tool for survival in the ghetto. Someone falls down, they die. Wrong place, wrong time, another life taken. Whether a bullet hits the ceiling or the wall decides a person's eternity. How fast he jumps over the fence, dogs barking on the other side. Hoisting his son over with him as the drive-by come. Four shots leave a body flung over the fence and one small body lying on the sidewalk. The drive-by still isn't over. One more stop until its ended. A gangster runs out of a schoolyard into the car used for the drive-by, pushing little kids out of his way. Hakim and his crew dash out following, shooting. Hakim remembers the scene from his childhood. Getting shot up in schoolyards to getting shot up in prison yards. Remembering his friends, bloody. The shattered windows falling down on him, cutting him. The drama seeing his own father, only 12 years older than him, getting shot up. Finding his dad's remains in the dumpsters outside his Projects. He knows the drama, the fear, the anguish, the pain, the bullets tearing through his body. The car drives away, and Hakim's gang rests their guns. Two have fallen, while the rest pant. The kids get up, shaken. As Hakim begins to walk away the car bashes through the gate. Gunfire. Screams. Glass Shattering. Cries. Chaos. Gunfire. Down on one knee behind the staircase Hakim fires at the rickety car, but to no avail. As the car speeds off Hakim notices two little boys, staring at him. Hakim opens his mouth but catches his as he sees one of their friends laying on broken glass, cuts over his neck. Hakim opens his mouth again but a police siren drives him away. That is where the story begins.  
  
Hakim's apartment in the Wyclef Martin Housing Projects is very small. The doorway is a rusted iron gate, like the walls of the Projects the paint was peeling off of it. Inside, Hakim has a crude bed made out of his clothing. He has no mattress, and no pillow, just a pile of clothes on top of the cement to rest his head on every night. By the door is a baseball bat and an ice pick for protection. In the corner by the shattered glass lies a safe. In the safe are food stamps, and the rest of Hakim's worldly possessions. The walls are punctured with bullets. Some were strays, some were aimed at Hakim and his family. The walls are stained with blood. Blood from when Hakim's mother was hit with a stray bullet. She was hit protecting Hakim, and his four brothers. When they were little kids she would also fall asleep over their bodies whispering "Don't let this be my babies' final, don't let this be my baby's final night." One night Hakim woke up with blood dripping off his momma's mouth onto him. Hakim was upset when she they threw her body in the dumpster, they couldn't afford anything more formal than that, but in a way happy. Happy that she didn't have to see her sons die. He knew they meant the world to her and he tried his best to protect them. His twin was beaten to death at school, and his second youngest brother was stabbed while walking home from school. He doesn't know where his youngest brother, Jamaal, is living. Hakim takes the stairs up to his 15th storey apartment. The staircase is covered graffiti, and indented in several places with bullets. He is greeted by his girlfriend, Tanique, who has Hakim's 3-year-old son with her, Jumaine. Tanique doesn't live with Hakim, but they live in the same Projects. They had been friends since they were little kids, but sicne they had a baby all they can do is fight. "Hakim," Tanique cries, "One yo (of your) crew (members) shot up a east side kingpin (a gang leader from an opposing gang). They('re) go'n (going to) shot chu (you) up! My baby ain't (isn't) safe wit(h) you anymo(re)! I ain't (don't) want him tah(to) go through tha (the) drama findin' his daddy dead!"  
  
"I ain't (am not) go'n (going) down (to get killed) like dat (that)!"  
  
"But what if you iz (are)? What if he joins a gang tah get revenge an' gets shot up? Huh? Y'no (You know) that's wha(t) you daddy did tah you."  
  
Hakim grabbed Tanique, "Don't you da(r)e talk 'bout my daddy like dat. My daddy was a great man, Tanique, a great man!"  
  
"He hit chu an' yo momma e(v)ery night cuz (because) he was ill (drunk). He tha reason you in tha s*** you in now. He ain't nevah go'n up an' died, you wouldn't be in no gang none!"  
  
"I swear, you best (better) stop talkin' bout my daddy like dat!"  
  
"But he did hit ya'll. After gettin' ill. (C)an hea(r) it from down tha hall."  
  
"When my daddy hit me it was fo(r) dis(ci)pline. I always holdin' it down (staying in line) (be)cause my daddy dis(ci)plined me. Look at Jamaal, who knows what tha f*** he dishin' (doing) now? Y'no (you know) why he all f*** up? (Be)cause he wernt (wasn't) dis(ci)plined none!"  
  
"You think you('re) go'n (going to) be tha greatest daddy of all time? How you go'n be so good you ain't neva (never) seen no good daddy?"  
  
"Stop talkin' bout my daddy, b****!" Jumaine tightens his grasp on Tanique.  
  
"Where you go'n send Jumaine tah school?"  
  
"I ain't sendin him tah school, that's whea (where) two my brottaz (brothers) got homossed (killed). School ain't safe."  
  
"Like tha streets iz (are) safa (safer)? Like they('re) so much safa when you dishin' yo gangsta s*** (your going to gang-related battles)?"  
  
"Iduno... I let him bounce (play) at tha rec(reation) centa (center). I learn (teach) (h)im s*** (stuff) you can't, like who to (a)void, s*** like dat. He live wit(h)out a daddy he'll go'n get shot up much quicka (quicker) than wit(h)."  
  
"No Hakim. It ain't go'n dish like dat (That's not how it will happen). It's ovah (over)."  
  
"Yeah, like you go'n savive (survive) a minute out hea (here) wit(h)out me?"  
  
"I ain't (don't) ca(r)e no mo(re) but me. I only ca(r)e bout my baby an(d) he ain't safe, none, wit(h) chu (you)!" Tanique throws the door closed and stomps out of Hakim's apartment.  
  
"He my baby, too, b****, he my baby, too!" Hakim yells as he hoists himself up onto the windowsill as if it's a seat. Hakim angrily pulls out some marijuana and starts puffing it. He takes it out of his mouth and blows the smoke into the air through his teeth. He then looks back at Jumaine who'd been sitting in the corner the entire time. "Ya'll wanna go play, sumt'n (something)?"  
  
"Some of my friends is playin(g) baseball down on Kelly Drive."  
  
"Iight (alright). I take you down thea (there). Just grab dat bat." Jumaine escorts his son down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the plaza. The plaza's where the playground is on the Projects. No kids ever go to that playground. Its a playground of stray bullets, and beatings. Gangsters prey on those weaker than them. Preying for survival as the younger ones pray for survival. Survival of the fittest, the strongest, the best equipped. Don't matter how strong you are. Bullets tear through everything. The tear through flesh. They tear through muscles. They tear through hearts. They tear through the innocent. Showing no discrepancy between friend and foe. Hakim walks him to the street, letting him find his way to his friends. They play peacefully on the rubble until thier fun becomes abated by a gang. The gang walks right through the debris they on which they are playing.  
  
"Yo! Ya'll can't jus(t) come up in hea (here) an(d) trash our game!" one of the older kids yells.  
  
"Yea? An(d) ya'll can't come all up in hea (here) an(d) be disrespectin' no gangstaz, none," One of the gang members threw the kid to the ground.  
  
"He right," the kid at bat yelled, "We tha ones wit(h) tha bats!  
  
"Yea? You think you so smart wit(h) cho (your) bats?" The gangster pulls out a gun readies it, and points it at the child, "Gimme tha mutta f***in' bats, now!" The kid complies, "Damn straight, ho," the gangster yells. He begins to order around his crew when another gang came out on an iron balcony atop the Projects. They began to shower bullets onto the ground. Bullets bouncing everywhere. Bouncing off the walls. Bouncing off the ground. Bouncing off the bones of Jumaine's friends. He dashes to escape it. A corpse falls on him blocking his chance of freedom from the battle. Bullets fly around him as he reaches for the dead body's gun. Holding the gun with both hands his fires upward, closing his eyes each time the shell explodes out of the barrel. One more shot before blacking out. Hakim finds his son under the body, blood trickling from his elbow onto the cement. Hakim gasps before kicking the carcass off Jumaine and picks up his son. Nearly crying, he dashes to his Projects. Knowing not where else to turn he goes to Tanique's apartment.  
  
"Oh my g-d!" Tanique hollers, "What tha f*** you do tah (to) (h)im?"  
  
"I ain't do nuffin' (nothing). I let (h)im go ball (play) some, an(d) he got shot up in (h)is (el)bow!"  
  
"Yea, how come you wasn't lookin(g) afta (after) (h)im? Ac(t)in(g) all suspect."  
  
"What you ratha (rather) have no son an(d) no hustla (boyfriend)?"  
  
"Ratha have no hustla than no son!"  
  
"Ya'll still got a son! Wuz his mutta f***in' elbow. Ain't no homossed, none (He isn't dead)," Hakim retorts.  
  
"Woont (Wouldn't) be shot nowa'ze (nowhere) ya'll take responsibility, some."  
  
"Shut up, b****! At least I ain't no ovafendin (overprotecting) ho!"  
  
"If I wuz a ho than dat means I ain't have dat child wit(h) chu (you)! An(d) he probably ain't cuz he got tha least bit of good in (h)im unlike you!"  
  
Jumaine regains consciousness in time to see his father push his mother into the wall and storm out of the room. Walking down the graffiti encrusted hallways he takes out of his pocket another stick of marijuana. As he enters the elevator he throws the people leaving the elevator to his side.  
  
As he enters the plaza outside his Projects. He is greeted by one of his gang members, "Yo n**, you gettin' f***ed up (a)gain? Man, you('re) go'n (going to) blow (spend) all yo(ur) money on dat s***."  
  
An infuriated Hakim punches the gangster, "Don't chu (you) da(r)e learn (tell) me what tah (to) do, n****!"  
  
Rubbing his jaw the gangster asks, "What tha f*** wrong wit(h) chu (you)?"  
  
"Ain't nuffin (nothing). Gatta (Gather) all dem bangaz reppin' "Ain't nuffin (nothing). Gatta (Gather) all dem bangaz reppin' (All members of our gang). Dat s*** vernishin anite (We're going to attack tonight)."  
  
Seven members of Hakim's gang join him atop the Projects. The elevated train line runs just above the tower. They jump onto it and walk to the station. They can't afford tickets so they can't go in through the entrance. So they must cling to the back of the box-like train when it comes. As the train rolls into the night Hakim can remember the only time he had fell off the train. The pain of breaking his jaw on the rail, falling off the rail, breaking his wrist. The worse was traveling through his rival neighborhood not being able to fire a gun or defend himself. The wind whips against Hakim's face as he looks onward at the abandoned houses, row house, projects, and apartments that line the train's path. The streetlights give off an eerie shimmer making everything seem black and white. Off the side of the track Hakim sees a teenaged girl running from gangsters. She gets cut off and begins to scream. her scream get cut off by a gangster putting his hand over and throws her to ground as another gangster rips her purse off of her. She falls to ground head first, as she begins to cry another gangster kicks her ribs, before they dash away. On the other side of the track a child is screaming but the noise is flushed out by gunfire and yelling from the other side. A row apartment was surrounded by police officers. As they used a battering ram to enter the apartment a gun comes out of the window and starts to bombard the police out front with bullets. From inside there is the sound of a window shattering, yells, gunfire. Another window shatters as a policeman tumbles out, his blood falling with him. The train dips towards a Housing Project Complex as the gunfire grows louder and faster. Hakim sees a family through a broken window. The mom and children huddled together except one child who is being excessively beat by his father. As they pull up to a station Hakim sees two people fighting. As the larger one throws the smaller kid towards the track the smaller kid pulls out a gun and fires before being crushed by the speeding train. The train slowly picked up velocity as it proceeded towards the Industrial District. Hakim had worked in those dilapidated factories. All were collapsed, or had caught on fire. The Industrial District was between two rivaling sides. Gangsters bursting in every corner of the door. Killing with almost no purpose. The stolen gear that made another gear collapse and explode. The heat burning from the steel mill. The fires. The fires that you can't defend yourself. No killing something that isn't alive. No mercy shown from the fires. Less a purpose than stray bullets. It all ended in 0079 when the steel mill was destroyed by the Zeon Military. Hakim had been unemployed since then. The train dashes towards West Chicago. The Sirens, the bullets, the screams sound once again. A police chase comes into Hakim's view. The gangsters shoot aimlessly towards the police, hitting streetlights, echoing off the walls, before blowing a hole in the car window. People look out the window seeing what's happening as the car swerves helplessly. The car hits under a broken widow panel. The explosion kills the woman looking out window, catching her apartment on fire. The rail takes the train over another Project Complex. Hakim and his gang jump onto the roof. Hakim loads his gun then aims it over the side. 


End file.
